dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightdown
Brightdown is the second opening of the D.Gray-Man anime used from episode 26 - 51 and is performed by Nami Tamaki. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English I touched the bonds that have gone cold, with my fingers The cracks in my heart crumble My body wanders about, wow... I disappear into a shapeless darkness My faded memories are far away The thing that I'm searching for is a mirage "I'm hoisting the future up, far in the distance..." My far off memories are of a world that shined I look up to the sky, and call my dreams to mind The scenery that we met each other in, in the endless night Can't see the end of the days that we spent together Even though we're this far away from each other The shining light will arrive at where you are And a miracle should make your wish come true |-| English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) I could tell by your touch that our bond has weakened My heart is falling apart My body is wandering, wow… They’re disappearing without a trace into the darkness Those faded feelings, so far away… What I’m searching for is a mirage “I see the future in the far distance…” When I look into the sky above The distant memories of the shining world call forth dreams The scenery I encounter in the endless night Doesn’t even show the ending to those bygone days Even when I’m so far away from you The shining light will lead me to you And a miracle will happen |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni Kuzure yuku kokoro no suki ma Samayou karada wow Katachinaku yami he to kieru Iroaseta omoi ha tooku Sagasu no ha shinkirou "Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru" Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezuni Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku Kiseki wo kanau hazu |-|Kanji= Kanji 触れた指　冷めたキズナに 崩れゆく　心の隙間 彷徨うカラダ　wow.. カタチなく　闇へと消える 色あせた　想いは遠く 探すのは　蜃気楼 「未来を遠くにかざしてる・・・」 煌めいた世界　遠い記憶は 見上げた空　夢を呼び起こす 果てしない夜に　出逢う景色は 過ぎた日々の　結末(こたえ)も見えずに こんなにも遠く　離れていても 照らす光り　キミにたどり着く 奇跡は　叶うはず Lyrics (Full) English= English I touched the bonds that have gone cold, with my fingers The cracks in my heart crumble My body wanders about, wow... I disappear into a shapeless darkness My faded memories are far away The thing that I'm searching for is a mirage "I'm hoisting the future up, far in the distance..." My far off memories are of a world that shined I look up to the sky, and call my dreams to mind The scenery that we met each other in, in the endless night Can't see the end of the days that we spent together Even though we're this far away from each other The shining light will arrive at where you are And a miracle should make your wish come true The things that I've lost, are my accumulated memories A promise is hidden inside of my heart I paint a picture of tomorrow, wow... Echoing soundlessly in my heart The words that we exchanged Go along the distant night sky even now "I'm hoisting the future up, far in the distance..." Passing through time, in this changing world I searched for the future, the chipped sky The beating of my heart, in the unending night Skims through, trembling, and echoes Even though the twinkling light has gone away I'll make my way to my dream at the place that I go around And a miracle should make your wish come true My far off memories are of a world that shined I look up to the sky, and call my dreams to mind The scenery that we met each other in, in the endless night Can't see the end of the days that we spent together Even though we're this far away from each other The shining light will arrive at where you are And a miracle should make your wish come true |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni Kuzure yuku kokoro no suki ma Samayou karada wo Katachinaku yami he to kieru Iroaseta omoi ha tooku Sagasu no ha shinkirou "Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru" Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezuni Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku Kiseki wo kanau hazu Nakushite wa kasaneta omoi Mune tooku kimeta yakusoku ashita wo egaku wo Otomo naku kokoro ni hibiku Harukanaru yozora wo tsutau kawashita kotoba ima mo "Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru" Kawari sekai toki wo koete wa wasureta sora mirai wo sagashita Owaranai yoru ni mune no kodou wa Furueta mama hasumete wa hibiku Watashita kurikai wo hanaretete mo Meguru basho de yume ni tadoritsuku Kiseki wo kanau hazu Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezuni Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku Kiseki wo kanau hazu |-|Kanji= Kanji 触れた指　冷めたキズナに 崩れゆく　心の隙間 彷徨うカラダ　wow.. カタチなく　闇へと消える 色あせた　想いは遠く 探すのは　蜃気楼 「未来を遠くにかざしてる・・・」 煌めいた世界　遠い記憶は 見上げた空　夢を呼び起こす 果てしない夜に　出逢う景色は 過ぎた日々の　結末(こたえ)も見えずに こんなにも遠く　離れていても 照らす光り　キミにたどり着く 奇跡は　叶うはず 無くしては　重ねた想い 胸の奥　秘めた約束 明日を描く　wow.. 音もなく　ココロに響く 遥かなる　夜空を伝う 交わしたコトバ　今も 「未来を遠くにかざしてる・・・」 変わりゆく世界　時を越えては 掠(かす)れた空　未来を探した 終らない夜に　胸の鼓動は 震えたまま　かすめては響く 瞬く光りは　離れていても 巡る場所で　夢にたどり着く 奇跡は叶うはず 煌めいた世界　遠い記憶は 見上げた空　夢を呼び起こす 果てしない夜に　出逢う景色は 過ぎた日々の　結末(こたえ)も見えずに こんなにも遠く　離れていても 照らす光り　キミにたどり着く 奇跡は　かなうはず Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Opening Themes